Hot N' Cold
by Ranma Asuna
Summary: When Asuna finds herself trapped within a virtual universe, she runs across a strange boy who will change her life forever. COMPLETE CHAPTER 2 and 3 REVAMP. I REPEAT HUGE REVAMP. CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO CHAPTERS 5 AND 6! This update added much more character content!
1. A chance encouter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SAO, Ranma ½, OR any of it's characters. I DO however, own the plot of this story. (Or most of it…)

**COMPLETE CHAPTER 2 and 3 and 4 REVAMP, I REPEAT HUGE REVAMP, CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO CHAPTERS 5 AND 6! **

FYI I realize that Asuna is going to be off character, most likely to a large degree (I truly do not want to offend anyone with that!), especially in the beginning, but I attribute this to my newbieness at writing and that this is to my knowledge one of the first pairings between Ranma and Asuna therefore I had to add some stuff in to tie it all together, thanks for understanding guys! This is my first fanfiction!

* * *

"It has happened, it has finally happened!" Cries out Yuuki Asuna. "I have finally gotten my hands on a NerveGear unit! Brother won't be too angry with me… I mean he is on business!" She mumbled to herself in anticipation.

She smuggles the gear into her room and proceeds to set it up for her first full dive!

In a flash she has it set up and hums contently as she lies down on her bed, going through the processes to acclimate it to her body and mind.

'_Ugh I didn't realize I was going to have to give myself a physical just to play this stupid game! I just want to play now!'_ She grumpily thinks after going through the adjustments for a second time in order to get them just right… and finally it happens, the loading screen!

'_Just like all of the promo videos,_' She thinks to herself. '_This is going to be a blast!_'

She quickly makes her username and password, then boooom right before her very eyes, in big bold letters "WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE".

Followed by a blinding flash of blue and white lights, that forces her to close her eyes tight, when they snap open again, the new world slowly comes into focus around herself.

She is standing in a cobblestone street with hundreds, no thousands of people! Surrounded by shops selling trinkets and new items, '_Ohhh'_ Asuna breathes in, '_It all feels so real!' _

"Hey you!" A towering man yells, pointing in her direction. "Yeah, you there girl! How would you like to buy this silver necklace?"

Blushing, Asuna says "Oh, I really don't know, I just logged on! What do you need for it?"

He grins back "How about for the price of 500 Col?"

Asuna checks her inventory with the flip of her finger she sees that she has exactly 500 col!

'_What luck!'_ She thinks to herself!

"Does it do anything but look pretty?" Asuna asks, to which the vender replies, "Oh yes, it grants great luck to the wearer!"

"Well than…. I think~~umphhhh!" Cries out Asuna, as she doubles over in shock. "What! What was that for?"

"I just kept you from making a big mistake lady! That is just a common flax string and piece of steel he has there, you must be a newbie." Says a guy with black hair and braid extending to his shoulder blades.

"Yo runt stay out of this" Angrily mutters the vendor.

"Leave now and I won't send you back to the starting point with all of your ill begotten gains missing!" Says the mysterious boy in a cool tone.

"Yeah whatever, you beta kids thinks you're so tough, well give me a few levels and we will see about that! Add me to your friends list; we will carry this out later!" The boy replies.

"No big deal, my name is Ranma Saotome I look forward to the challenge, what's your contact?" The man replies.

"Ryoga Hibiki, I'll see you later RANMA SOATOME!"

"Wow… well that was weird" Says Asuna,"Well I gotta go…. Later!" With that Asuna flees leaving behind Ranma who really couldn't care less.

* * *

'_Uggghhh!' _Asuna thinks to herself finding herself alone. '_Why did I almost fall for the stupid noob mistake? And why did that freak stop me! And why am I glooowwwwing!' _As a ringing of a giant deep toned bell fills the air

"**BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG** (1)"

Blinded by her glowing form she reopens her eyes to find herself in a large circular plaza surrounded by more people than she could guess at…

Looking into the air she sees a flashing red warning sign above her head with people muttering "forced teleport" as looks of fear that quickly turn into mild terror come over them.

The warning sign rapidly multiplies and envelops them into a red dome of hexagons, with crimson blood flowing from within their cracks, as the streams meld together into a grotesque ball of oozing liquid.

All of a sudden it transforms into the shape of a man, in crimson and gold robes, his face hidden from view… the game master… For a moment there is utter silence, than he loudly exclaims.

"Attention players, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu, but this is not a defect in the game.

"I repeat… this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. **You cannot log out of SAO **yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain, and thus ending your life.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

Around him news articles begin to hover depicting the horrific scenes and words of warning. '_This can't be happening!_' Asuna thinks, as fear tries to smother her like a pillow.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember this clearly.

"**There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game**, if your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain.

"There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level.

"Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game. Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage."

All around Asuna people began to open their items inventory, Asuna fallowed suit, clicking through she found a new item… A mirror…? She clicked on it and saw herself within it, her pensive gaze not recognizing the significance.

The next thing she knew people all around her transformed into new versions, including herself, and she realized it was what they looked like in the real world.

The game master began to speak again, "Right now, you're probably wondering 'why'? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, Developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this?

"My goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it, and now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch.

"Good luck , players." With that his body began to turn into crimson vapor and become transparent until with a flicker he was gone taking the hexagonal prison with him…

All around him people looked at each other in fear and wonderment, while Asuna stood alone in a crowded courtyard wondering why she stole her brothers NerveGear in the first place…

* * *

Thus concludes my first chapter of my first Fanfiction chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

**Coming up next**… Will Asuna buckle under the pressure? What happens to her and the mysterious Ranma? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

* * *

(1) Approx 23 bell tolls in the anime


	2. A new dark world

**This is a new chapter, added on 6/21/2013... this chapter officially replaces the old chapter 2 and is completely remade.**

* * *

On a bed, located at an inn, somewhere at the town of beginnings. As Asuna tosses and struggles in her sleep, fighting her invisible demons, she screams aloud. The blood curdling scream of a dying animal.

Her lifeless eyes snap open, she had just had the worst nightmare of her entire life… pinching herself on the arm she felt the familiar sensation of pain, she was awake now, there was no doubting that… but that menu was still here… just hovering in front of her, taunting her with its missing logout button…

This reoccurring nightmare, the one that she couldn't wake up from, still grasped her within its evil clutches… and finally it hit her…

After a week laying there without food, without friends, and without her family… the realization she wouldn't wake up, because she couldn't. This hell was now her only existence…her only reality… What had started as a game, was now a death sentence… and from the depths of her soul she knew that for her, there was just one true reality left in her future…. DEATH.

As the situation washes over her, controlling her emotions and torturing her mind all she can think is, '_I am not strong, nor smart enough for this world.' _As she sobs into the inns pillow, spasms wracking her body as her lungs struggle to get enough air. _'The pillows, the bed, my tears, all fake. Just like everything and everyone around me—'_

'_STOP THAT!' _Something inside her screams out, something else she did not know existed. '_Just stop crying!'_ This new part of her continued to scream.

'_You are strong, you are smart, and yes you may die… but this world WILL NOT CHANGE YOU! YOU WANT A REALITY?! Here it is! If you win this, you go home…. your real home.' _The voice says, ending in a whisper.

The words still echoing through every last fiber of her very being… Asuna sits up…

Within her eyes a fire ignites, extinguishing her tears into a hiss of steam… A crimson red inferno that cannot possibly be extinguished by anything except for her own complete and utter destruction.

'_This is it, I will make this world BURN!'_ she chortles to herself, basking in her new found confidence… as deep down within her, in a hidden pocket, the new little spark begins to smile, its job done for now, it returns to dormancy.

Leaping down the stairs, Asuna brushes aside the innkeeper like a pesky fly. With a startled look he cries out and then confronts her. "Leaving are you? That will be 650 col. For the six and a half days Ma'am."

Halting, she whips around and gives the innkeeper an icy glare in response. "I will pay you later, is that a problem." Her words like daggers, there was no confusing that this wasn't a question.

The innkeeper jerks his head quickly from side to side to signify it would not be… He wasn't stupid, he had seen the unstable raging inferno that welled just behind the surface of those deadly hazel eyes.

Without waiting for any further response from the innkeeper, Asuna darted out of the door quicker than a snake. As the door slammed shut behind her, a sigh of relief escaped the innkeeper; he had seen his life flash before his eyes. He briefly kneeled, praying she wouldn't even return to pay him, then went back to his duties.

* * *

Out in the streets Asuna feverishly looked around, reading every sign on each stall she passed until she found what she was looking for… "Arms and Defense" the sign reads. '_Perfect'_ she grins.

Luckily for everyone involved, there was no line to wait for, and the arms man knew his trade. Without asking her what she wanted even, he said. "Do you plan on dishing out huge chunks of damage at a time, or many fast hits to wear down your opponent?"

"Either way, as long as I can kill them quickly!" She said… just a little too perky.

"So you obviously value your speed over your strength?"

"Yes, speed." She said.

"Do you prefer a lighter weapon over a heavier one?"

"Yes, lighter." She again replied.

"Hmm" He hummed. "Well you definitely want either a dagger, rapier or one handed sword, because of the speed you seem to require of your attacks… tell me about the person behind the attacks, what is her personality?"

"Just give me a rapier… I want to be as light and fast as possible and still be able to hit him without giving him a hug…" She pressed.

"Well with that in mind, we do have other options besi—"

"I. said. give. me. the. rapier." Impatiently Asuna demanded.

"Sure, sure, the starter rapier is free. Here you go, next level is bronze, and it has no level requirements… than iron, which can be used as soon as level 3 depending on your build… will that be all?"

"Give me your cheapest, lightest armor for now, and one bronze rapier and one iron rapier." Then hastily she adds. "And the hooded cloak…maroon. Please"

"Ok 175 col Ma'am, as a bonus I threw in the free guide book… not that you need it" He laughs, hoping to lighten the mood, it wasn't the first grim faced warrior he had seen, although this one was different, and not just because she was his first female customer.

"Here. Thanks." She said shoving the col into his hands and put the new items into her inventory, knowing full well they wouldn't be hidden away for long.

Next it was time to find the most important item on her list of mental items. Health replenishing potions… She planned on living as long as possible, and as a solo player she knew she couldn't count on other players to take over if things got tough in battle.

* * *

It did not take her long, a small cart with a neat row of veils across the row, was just ahead… without hesitation she pushed and shoved her way to the front of the line…

"What do you have for sale?" She glared at a squat little man, who reminded her of a toad.

"Well, you must understand there are not many potions available for use on this first floor Ma'am… I only have two types of health regeneration potions; one will regenerate half your health points over ten minutes, not level based until level ten then decreases to one fourth until fifteen and so on.

"The other grants health immediately upon consumption, depending on level, a level 1 gets one fourth regen, but a level five would a mere one eight at best… Of course that would depend on their HP focus too… but you get the point." The little man crocked.

'_He even sounds like a toad.' _Thought Asuna.

"We also have a poison antidote, paralyzation cure… and a hunger blocker, the latter being useless if you consume food regularly, but extremely helpful if you plan on not eating for a day and a half."

Without a slight hesitation, she asked him for, "Two immediate restores, one poison antidote and one paralyzation cure… the rest of whatever 325 Col can buy me I want in gradual restoration potions."

"Okay, your subtotal will be 112 Col… with the addition of eight gradual restores it will come to 312 Col, will that be acceptable?" He questions.

"Make it 300 Col, and we have a deal." Her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"But, I can't, beginning shop prices are fixed!" He says unconvincingly.

"Than pay the difference yourself, I don't care." She snarls.

"Okay, okay deal… just take them and don't come back!" He grumbles.

Without a word she deposits the items into her inventory and sets back for the inn, she had a lot of reading to cram in before her official start began tomorrow… '_I will make up for time lost.' _Is her only thought as she heads back to "her room"… much to the innkeepers dismay, "Oh well" he mumbles to himself unhappily. "I didn't expect much business tonight anyways."

* * *

What will happen next? Will Asuna's investments in weapons and gear pay off? Has her awakened confidence given her the strength to clear the game, or signed her death warrant?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

* * *

.

.

.

I wan't to apologize to everyone, it seems this chapter "Chapter 2, A new dark world." Has not been as popular as I had thought, from various PM'S and a few reviews, I've received so far, I would like for input as to whether or not I should remove this chapter entirely...  
There will be a poll on my profile for those who do not want to PM or reply with suggestions, since Although feedback would be appreciated, a simple yes or no is also helpful.  
I do want to point out as one final attempt at leaving it in though, that I feel this chapter really helps people figure out Asuna's personality, and that she was very very driven almost to the point of being crazy until she was calmed down my Kirito (Not a typo, I am referring to the actual SAO videos)...  
This seems to me to be the greatest cause of concern, since people are finding her off character, however I am trying to keep her on character as much as possible, maybe she is a little more driven than in the episodes, but I would like her to be so that she can gradually find a new place in the series I'm writing, instead of going from crazy hunger driven to best friends with Kirito (In this case Ranma) as she does within the Episodes.  
One last deviant before the story, I am following the light novels also, yes she isn't as driven, but I chose to keep her drive from the videos in there because many people have not read the light novels even, and so there was some confusion as to how I even came up with the next chapters... Although I did add in much of my own I did try follow one scene in particular from the light novels, and to avoid spoiling the chapter, all I can say is that it occurs in chapter 4.


	3. The first day of training

**This is a new chapter, added on 6/21/2013... this chapter officially replaces the old chapter 3 and is completely remade.**

* * *

Almost as if an alarm clock had been set in her mind, Asuna awoke at almost exactly 7:30 a.m. The first fingers of simulated sunlight were just beginning to glint off the dust particles of the window next to the bed. Asuna didn't notice this of course though, her thoughts where fueled by one singular thought, to **become stronger**.

She began to don her new gear, first she puts on her the leather pants, followed by leather boots and a leather tunic, then over the tunic she puts a lightweight copper breastplate… finally she dons the maroon hooded cloak, if she had looked into the mirror the old Asuna would have smiled.

The arms man had chosen the colors of the leather to coincide with the cloak, the a dazzling color red a few shades lighter than the cloak. Under the skirt and tunic, her white pants and long sleeved shirt provided a stunning contrast, although this was mostly hidden by her cloak.

Reading her starter book the night before, she had found that the lowest level monsters where frenzy boars, they were a blue colored wild boar that was passive until threatened, and then would charge recklessly at their assailant without personal regard for their own safety… paired with horrible eyesight and a reasonable amount of health points, they were the perfect target for her…

With new purpose she set out to find them…

* * *

Traveling for an hour out of town she found the first one, hidden part ways in a bush, waiting for someone like her to come into its pitiful attempt at an ambush, '_hopefully it is as stupid as it looks.'_ Asuna smiles.

Looking into its eyes she noticed it hadn't spotted her yet, '_It definitely has bad eyesight, I just have to find a way to sneak behind it and catch it off guard somehow and this will be too easy!' _She thinks to herself. Slowly she crouches and goes around to the rear of the bush, looking into her skill menu she finds her one sword skill, following the instructions by the starter book she sets up her move… the «Linear»…

In an instant she knew what she had to do, the computer helping to guide her moves she lunged forward aiming for the rear of the boars head in a lightening flash she collided with it, her unfamiliar sword arm took a swing at it just before the collision… a grave mistake.

Without realizing it Asuna had accidently broken the «Linear» skill command, since the skill was based solely upon a lunging stab, the swing she had made broke the sequence resulting in a normal attack that did hardly any damage…

The boar now aware of her presence and not exactly thrilled about the end of his tail missing decided to take offence. In response to losing a mere one hundredth of its total health, he decided he better teach this intruder a lesson.

Pawing the ground, his red eyes began to glow as his own skill initiated. During this short span of time Asuna couldn't help but notice that he was four feet long and judging by his bulky appearance, probably much stronger than she…

Without warning it charged at her. The boar was much faster than he looked, just in time she rolled to the side like she had seen in movies back in reality… but with one major difference, her complete lack of physical coordination up to this point came back to bite her as she tripped rather than rolled out of the way… either way the boar had missed her.

'_I really should have played some other games before starting this,-"_ She thought to herself. '-_but this won't stop me.'_

Unsteadily she got back onto her feet, just as the boar began to paw the ground and his eyes began to glow again, signifying he was about to charge… She decided this time she better just jump to the side and practice dodging when she could afford to lose some health points.

With greater success she managed to evade his charge, than decided to try again. Activating «Linear» again, she this time decided it would work better to allow the system to take full control of her movement, her green glowing rapier straight in front of her made contact with the boar's nose. The hit, although not at full power because of the lack of user input still shaved off half of the boars HP, and made him stager sideways long enough for Asuna to retreat back into a position in which she could attempt to dodge out of its way.

True to his name the frenzy boar went into a homicidal rage, not even bothering to use its charging skill he rushed at Asuna whipping his head back and forth, his razor sharp tusks glinting in the morning sun. With all of her evasiveness, the boar grazed her hip as he passed her. Although the pain was not much more than a pinch because of the automatic pain controls, she cried out in anger as she watched her health drop to three fourths of its total… it was definitely much stronger than her despite being the lowest level monster in the game.

He was stupid though, his tiny AI coded brain pushed him just a little too far past Asuna in his rage, she was ready. Screaming in rage she activated «Linear» again, and got the boar right in the hindquarters, his health bar dropped and he froze in midair for a brief moment before exploding into billions of shiny blue polygons.

'_My first kill, that wasn't so harrrrr-eeeeek!' _Her thought interrupted by another boar, its beady red eyes looking her up and down… _'Where did it come from? I just killed one!'_

Still passive because it hadn't been provoked Asuna decided that when she made her next «Linear» attack, she would help push the power of it as she had read in the guide book… This time she wouldn't fight it, after seeing the move controlled by the computer, she knew the motions and hoped she could maximize its damage by doing so.

After trying to run around it twice, to no avail as it pivoted keeping her in its sight. She set her feet, and took aim at the front of his body, knowing it wasn't as effective as a critical hit to the back of his head, but having no other choice. "RAAAAAAA" she screamed, activating the «Linear» skill, bending her legs and tightening her body like a spring, she launched herself at the boar.

Making successful contact with the surprised boar, his bulky body propelled backwards forcing him to his knees. As he slowly got up, his HP bar sank to around one fourth health, she had made the attack fifty percent more effective, smiling in triumph she activated the «Linear» attack again, without it having a chance to make a single attack the boar disintegrated in a shining dust of polygons just like the first one.

Just as it disappeared another one appeared, right next to her, accidently brushing it with her sword as she landed on the ground from her last attack. Snorting and pawing the ground it charged at her, as it did she thought as she leaped to the side! _'Oh this will not do! They must die!'_

* * *

"DIE!" she screams activating the «Linear» special again, *flash* the boar disintegrates, "LEVEL UP" floats in front of her after killing twenty of the boars. "FINALLY I LEVELED!" She shrieks out loud!

Just to be interrupted by more deep grunts and rustling behind her, '_Oh no! Is there no end to these pigs? The starter book said nothing about them spawning as soon as I kill them!_'

* * *

For the next nine hours she slays countless wild boars, until finally no more appear, sitting down with a "Humph" she checks the time, it is six thirty! '_Better get back to the inn, but first!' _Bringing up the character stats menu she decides upon five more strength points and ten more in agility. Using up each of the three points for each level.

She leaps to her feet, running off back to The Town of Beginnings, smiling happily to herself '_Already I feel much lighter!_ _Up to level five in the first day of training! This must be a new record!'_

* * *

What will happen next? Will Asuna keep on getting stronger? Will she learn the skills necessary to survive in this seemingly cold and heartless world, or will she too be cut down along with the others... FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	4. A new challenge

**This is a new chapter, added on 6/21/2013... This along with the previous two chapters have been completely remade and are completely different than before.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Asuna had begun to train on the pigs outside of starter town but it hadn't been until four days ago that she had realized why no one else was using the frenzy boars to level up. This realization came after a week and a half of nonstop training… that it now took her over 500 boars to gain one level, with this ubserd amount of boars per level she had been killing she had wasted almost eleven days getting from level five to level eight… a mere 3 levels gained.

This hard realization came from non-other than a lowly market keeper, the one who sold her bread for 1 col, it was blackened and just barely edible… but to Asuna it really had no flavor at all. So she would trade in her boar hides and the occasional rarer tusk drop to gain a small sum of money, enough to pay the inn keeper 100 col per night, and buy her chunks of blackened bread.

With enough left over to be able to purchase more Iron Rapiers, which seemed to be breaking on her more often all the time as her abilities increased. Even with having to buy the new replacement weapons after their durability was gone, she had saved herself up just a little under one thousand col. 872 col to be exact, a fact she was quite proud of.

* * *

**Rewind Four days previous.**

Standing in the market Asuna had just made a deal with the shop manager, she had sold 750 frenzy boar hides, along with 17 tusks for the price of 1688 Col. Than had bought 20 blackened chunks of bread, some more gradual restoration potions, that although where slightly more expensive than at the potion shack across town, saved her an extra trip. Then she turned to leave.

The pleased market keeper however called out to her and asked her "Why do you bring me but hides and the occasional tusk? Surely you have hit the level cap on the frenzy boars and are receiving only a fourth of the xp granted?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna questioned, a cloak hidden eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Every monster has its own experience pool that you receive once you kill it… after its killed the computer grants you the experience based upon your level versus its… therefore like the frenzy boar, at level one you received 100% of the xp pool that it grants, but at let's say level three, you only receive 50% of the xp that it grants… Once you reach level six or higher, it would be capped at a rate reduced to 10%-..." He says in kind, but know-it-all tone.

"But that means I've wasted a lot of time training right?!" Asuna cries out in shock.

"Well not necessarily… gaining xp isn't a bad thing… you have just been training very inefficiently." The shop keeper replies carefully.

"Well how can I be more efficient than?" Asuna presses.

"Simple, find tougher monsters." He chuckles. "A monster way above your level will appear as an extremely dark, crimson red dot on your minimap after you have spotted it. Monsters that are approximately your level will appear as a light red, and one that is below your level will turn it pink.

"The shades will change slightly for each monster as you level until it goes from crimson red to pink as you grow stronger. Be careful though, never fight anything that is over a light magenta on your minimap. The monsters above that grant you substantially more xp than those closer to your level, up to the maximum of 200% the normal xp granted by it…

"However, the chances of them killing you are substantially greater, the ones that are darker than blood will be so much stronger than you, that you may have difficulty defeating them in a team, and those that are almost black cannot be harmed nor defeated by you even with the support of others that are much stronger than you.

"You should also know that if another player or players do help you kill a monster, they too will be granted a share of the monsters xp pool dependent upon the amount of damage they do.

Also, the person who actually kills the monster has a 50% greater chance of getting whatever it drops, meaning the larger the group attacking, the lesser the chance you will have of getting a drop unless you make the killing hit." He adds as a warning.

"Thank you, that's a lot of new information but I will try keep that all in mind! After frenzy boars, what is the next most common trained on monster?" Asuna asks.

"Well the plant type mob known as a «Nerpet» is a favorite of many from the levels three to about six, but after that… I can't really tell you.

"See… after that level most people have left The Town of Beginnings, and have started selling there catches elsewhere, with that in mind I didn't inform you earlier as I thought you knew already, and because your currently the biggest provider of supplies that I have now…

"I sell the frenzy boar hides to producers, who in turn make it into leather items. Which means I make some money as well as you… but after the time and drive you have shown I cannot forgive myself if I did not at least make sure you knew of this information." The shop keeper says sheepishly.

"I forgive you for not informing me earlier. This is the first game I have ever played and you couldn't have possibly known that unless I had told you, but I am glad you did tell me so that I could move onto higher levels with greater ease, with that in mind I do promise to return occasionally and sell you items to help with your business." Asuna told him happily, for she truly had forgiven him.

"Oh thank you!" The shop keeper said, almost crying with emotion. "Once I make two thousand Col, I will move my shop to the next town… on the next floor after this one has been cleared! I hope that you can find me there Ma'am!"

"I will, and call me Asuna… Farewell for a few days kind sir, as I go to find a new suitable training monster." She says, turning to leave.

"Wait, it's not much, but…well here is ten Col, from the twenty pieces of the bread you bought. Call it an attempt at making up for time wasted, and an expression of my gratitude!" He says with a smile.

"Okay." She says, taking the ten pieces of Col back, knowing it would be an insult to not accept his small gift. With that she dipped her head in farewell, and without a further glance back she turned and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Even though it had taken a little while, and lots of questioning on the streets. She found out that the next best monster to train on was in the one of the floors main dungeons. The monster known as the «Ruin Kobold Trooper» was a level six monster who wielded a low level barbaric hand ax. Because of this, and the fact that he was a humanoid type monster, allowed him the ability to use sword skills.

This made them difficult to fight because it allowed them to deal damages similar to those of the same level person… and worst of all, they learned how to counter your moves as you fought them, making them deadlier the longer the fight was.

It was a good thing that once they respawned that previous knowledge was lost, so once you got to a decent level they became quite easy to kill apparently. '_Than again,'_ Thought Asuna. '_By then that stupid xp cap will probably have kicked in so there wouldn't be any use in fighting them anymore!'_

With this in mind she trekked onwards to the first floor labyrinth.

* * *

**Fast-forward to present time.**

'Buying the eight extra Iron rapiers was definitely a great idea!' Asuna thought to herself. 'Although, I could probably defeat higher level monsters than this!' Unfortunately she had learned that these were the strongest monsters on the floor excluding the boss and his minions, which had failed to be found so far.

Sizing up her next opponent she prepared the «Linear», waiting to activate it she got within attacking range. Lucky for her, even though these monsters where aggressive, they didn't become so until you got within around twenty feet of them, her linear allowed her to dash forward up to 25 feet now, and much faster than this kobold could respond.

Crouching into position and tensing up her muscles in a way that had become second nature to her she activated the «Linear», uncoiling like a spring the dungeon around her blurred into the background, the one thing standing out was the Kobold's throat, her target and his week point.

"Skreeeeeeeee!" The Kobold trooper screamed in surprise, too late Asuna's blade tore its sliced its throat in a clean surgical cut… a critical hit, if it had been real life his head would have been sent flying without its body… but this was a game.

Although the hit knocked it onto its back, Asuna had learned the hard way that it got up faster than her linear attack could recharge, so she leaped out of reach as fast as she could. Her attack had cut his health bar to a sliver over half. _'Two more hits.'_ Asuna thought confidently.

The Kobold got back to his feet, its sword ablaze with a crimson evil glow it charged at Asuna, she dodged aside like it was nothing, this one had a chain attack though she knew, so she had to quickly leap back as it would swing at her, then dash under its sword as it jabbed into her direction. Upon the successful evasion the Kobold lost its balance and she wasted no time. Activating her recharged «linear», she once again stabbed him with a critical hit to the throat, and retreated as its health fell to an eighth, shining crimson red.

'_I hate to even think this,-'_ Asuna thinks to herself. _'-but this is too easy, I'm getting bored!_'

As if reading her mind the Kobold responded with a different attack, this time its sword glowed a magnificent purple, and it jumped into the air bouncing off the candlestick baskets chained to the ceiling.

'Seen it…' Asuna lazily thinks as she rolls to the side at the last second possible, the Kobolds axe had been mere inches from her head, but it didn't bother her anymore, she knew exactly what she had to do now and how to do it.

She activated a final «Linear» attack on the Kobold who lay sprawled on the floor with a stupid expression on its face, seeming to think _'How did she dodge that?' _

The attack once again surgically sliced his throat, and the Kobold disappeared in a flash of bright lights.

Most people by now would have been ecstatic right now for causing a critical hit, and not just one, but three consecutive critical hits… although Asuna wasn't, for her this was normal, she didn't realize that her unnatural accuracy and speed would soon make her famous throughout Sword Art Online.

No… right now the adrenaline dissipating she all she could think of was just how tired she was. 'Time to return to the safe zone for a nap.' She thought, she managed to stumble to the safe area.

Lucky for her the entrance was only about twenty feet away in this case, although a Kobold would follow her in if provoked, if she stayed at the rear out of the room, out of its aggression range none would enter, as they feared the special purple glowing torches outside the doors.

As she sat down against the far wall, she sensed another presence. '_This one isn't a Kobold.'_ Asuna realized. '_If pretend to fall asleep maybe it will come closer, whatever it is, if it's a monster it won't enter at least.'_

Closing her eyes, she listened hard, confirming her suspicions.

Footsteps approached her and she quickly opened her eyes instinctively.

"Are you okay?" A stranger approaches.

'_No not a stranger, I've seen this man before._' Asuna realizes. '_It's that guy I met on the first day, the one with the weird name that starts with R.' _

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yes, fine, just a little tired." She answers

"I wouldn't doubt that, that was major overkill back there!" He tells her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Three sword skills in a row, when you only needed two and at most two more normal hits is a waste of energy." He informed her.

"Normal hit?" She sighed, in her mind she adds. _'Yay, yet another thing I haven't learned about yet.'_

"Ya… you know just swinging your sword without activating anything…" He says, with almost a condescending tone.

"Oh… well thanks that should have been obvious to me." She replied. _'Oh great… he's going… to think… I'm an… idiot… now… dizzy… so… tired…' _Asuna's thoughts flutter out into blackness…

* * *

Asuna wakes up, laying in the softest bed she has been in since the start of the game.

'_It feels like I'm on a cloud… wait… WHY AM I ON A CLOUD? AM I DEAD?' _Panicking she leaps up and rushes for the door, flinging it open she enters into a larger room, with a recliner in it… sitting in the recliner is the same black haired, boyish character from the dungeon.

"How did I get here." She demanded.

"I carried you… you fainted, how long had you been fighting those things, even a couple hours of consecutive sword skills shouldn't have gotten you that tired…" He says, concern showing in his eyes.

"thr-no four days…" She says. "Yea four days ago… they kind of all mixed together to be honest."

A look of horror mixed in with the previous concern. "But that's insane… those safe areas only remain safe for up to three hours at a time… you could have died…"

"Only if I would have fallen asleep, I only took a few rests though… I was just about go back actually…" She said sheepishly. '_Why am I telling him so much? I should be back training... but for the first time I feel safe…_'

He interrupts her thoughts. "Well you can go back soon, you had a good rest, I don't think I've ever seen someone sleep so peacefully…"

"Errr… that's kind of creepy…" Asuna shivers. "I don't like people watching me sleep."

"No no! That's not what I mean, I just meant when I was carrying you back you where… I swear once I laid you in the bed I closed the door and sat here waiting… To make sure you where okay." He said, his face turning bright red.

"Well… I'm fine… you shouldn't have waited out here for me though, it was a waste of time while you could have been out training… nobody has the luxury of time off… not even me…" She huffed, secretly thinking however. _'But I'm glad you did… I honestly would have thought I had died if you weren't here… even so I'm not 100% positive.'_

Suddenly a new thought hit her and she asked. "Hey… where are we? This isn't a normal inn room like I have been staying at… its nicer…"

Grinning he replied. "That's because it's not a inn room… I rented this from a farming NPC couple for 120 col a night… I get this whole floor, the two bedrooms, living room and bathroom."

"WAIT?! A BATHROOM? Does it happen to have a bath in it?" She cried out in surprise.

"Of course…" He said hesitantly. "The water doesn't feel like in the real world though, so don't get your hopes up…"

"I don't care!" She cried, lunging towards the bathroom, not even bothering to ask permission.

* * *

It was already full, and bubbles covered the surface of the water, that gentally cascaded down the sides of the tub, four feet held it a few inches off the ground and under it the water went down a drain, apparently the simulated bathtub was always flowing like a fountain….

Actually now that she noticed it the faucet did look kind of like a fountain, the water coming out of a giant lion's head above the tub and running down into tub via a slide.

She hurriedly got undressed and sank into the water… he was right, the water was different… it just felt like a warm sensation on her skin… but it didn't feel wet, she couldn't feel water at all… but she didn't care, she finally after what felt likes years, got to take a bath and wash away all the dirt and grime… although you couldn't actually get dirty in SAO she still felt like she was cleaner as she walked back out back in full battle gear an hour later.

"Thanks, if I die, I die happy now." She said.

"Promise me you won't die…" The guy says.

"I can't, but I will try my hardest not too, I appreciate your kindness towards me…" and with that she walked back outside, she had decided she couldn't afford to make friends right now, how dare she even think of it? Chances where she would be dead within a few weeks anyways, why just put another burden on herself and someone else…

No the one thing that was for certain was she still wasn't strong enough, she had to return to the labyrinth...

* * *

What will happen next? Will Asuna manage to level up enouph to defeat the floors boss? Where is the boss hiding? And this man that helped her, will she ever meet him again? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	5. Learning of the boss

**Previously Chapter 2, This will be updated shortly to coincide better with the previous three chapters (Chapters two through four). Which are completely new as of 6-21-2013.**

* * *

Asuna yawned awakening from her slumber, '_Something is wrong_.' She notices right away, as she stretches out on the ebony floor of her hidden safe room.

Then with a start she realized '_I have a PM? Who would send me a PM? I have not been in contact with the outside world for a week!' _Reading the subject heading "Meeting in Coliseum"… it was a global message from a man named "Diabel"

The message was short and sweet, "Come to the Coliseum, important information regarding the first floor to be discussed, as you all know progress has been slow and mortality rates high. New pertinent information to be divulged at 7pm."

'_So…' _Asuna thought '_…the first of 100 floors has not been cleared, ohhh we will never escape!' _Then from the back of her mind another thought appeared '_Maybe it's because no one is strong enough… No that is a lie… I AM STRONG ENOUGH!' _

Donning her gear, and the heavy dark maroon cloak, with a slim Iron Rapier… She noticed the persistent clock in the corner of her vision the showing that it was only 8 a.m. She had time to for more training; she had time to become more useful!

* * *

Sitting in the stone half-moon seating of the coliseum she notices a figure sit down just a short distance away. '_Could it be? The black haired boy?'_

Keeping her face hidden in her maroon cloak she listens to a tall, blue haired, boyish looking man who has just arrived standing in the middle of the coliseum.

"Okay, let's get started people!" Says the blue haired lad, "Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my 'job' as knight" He says with a grin as the crowd nervously laughs and mutterings of "Is this meeting a joke? There are no jobs…"

'_They're not here to make jokes, nor am _I.' Asuna thinks to herself as he continues on with his speech.

"Today- " Diabel says with a fierce determined look upon his face, "-our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." The crowd around Asuna gasps and looks on in eager anticipation.

Continuing Diabel says, "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game! Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?"

A silent nodding of agreement ensues, followed by clapping and dog whistles.

Diabel starts up again. "All right, then let us begin our planning! First, divide into parties of six. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties."

Asuna remains still as all around her people scramble in haste to form parties, The black haired boy looking around frantically as he sits alone in the bleachers _'Haha, poor guy doesn't know anyone either…WHAT he's coming over to me?'_ She thinks sitting in a perfectly composed, emotionless state…

"You got left out, too?" The black haired boy asks.

"I wasn't left out." Asuna replied, "I just stayed out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

"A solo player?" He asks, "Then, want to form a party with me?" He paused for a moment, "Diabel just said we can't beat the boss on our own. So just for this fight?"

Speechless Asuna nods her head, keeping her calm, indifferent composure. Inside Asuna is thinking _'This beta kid better be good, he better not slow me down.' _as Ranma quickly sends her an invite to join a party with him.

Without looking really looking Asuna clicks yes, shielding her surprise she notices that his health bar appears to be twice as large as her own. '_Well maybe I will be the one slowing him down after all, I guess I did only just start training today!'_

_"_My name is Ranma by the way." The black haired boy adds.

Diabel interrupts her further thoughts. "Okay." He says "Have you formed your parties?"

"JUST A SECOND!" A man yells, with crazy short, spiky brown hair atop the coliseum bleachers, framed by a pillar on each side, he leaps to the center of the coliseum in just a few short bounds.

"My name's Kibaou." He says settling next to Diabel. "I wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize! To the two thousand who have died so far!" and dramatically points at a man of dark complexion and bald head, his large bulky frame full of muscle…

Diabel interrupts him "Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?"

Kibaou replies "OF COURSE I AM! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger!

"And then, they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize! And give up all the items and money they've hoarded!

"Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Next to Asuna, the Ranma shakes in barely controlled rage, when the African man who was pointed out stands up and says "May I speak?"

Approaching Kibaou, who begins to quake in fear he says in a deep voice that inspires terror "My name is Egil.

"Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died? That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation? Correct?"

"Y-Yeah" responds Kibaou, his weak voice no longer even convincing himself that his demands where necessary.

"You got this guide book, didn't you?" Egil says holding his copy up, "It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure, I did…" Kibaou says regaining some composure. "Why?"

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers" Egil replies, barely holding back the sound of contempt, for the little spikey haired guy, from his voice.

Once again the stands erupt into gasps of…

"What?!"

"Seriously?"

"Listen." Egil says "Everyone had equal access to this information, and even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

With that Kibaou huffs in defeat and sits down on the stone bleachers in defeat, Egil in triumph settles back down in contentment as Diabel finds himself once again in charge of the proceedings.

"All right then," Diabel offers. "Then, can we resume?" The crowd nods and he continues.

"The latest edition of that guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels.

"He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar.

"His attack pattern changes as well. This concludes the briefing!" He slams the book shut in finality.

"Lastly," He adds "Items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster, and whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?"

Looking around, no one seems to object notices Asuna, so why should she?

"Okay," He ends his speech. "We leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there!"

As the proceedings ends she realizes _'I don't want to stick around and talk, I have to catch up to levels of all of these other warriors!' _

Getting up she walks away, not noticing Ranma staring at her back, with a look that says 'What did I do?' followed by one of mild sadness.

* * *

Sitting down on stone steps outside a tavern Asuna begins to wolf down chunks of bread.

After, a few more hours of training, ended by a growl in her stomach the darkening of the sky, and the degradation of her iron rapier.

'_This training really wears down a girl!_' She thinks to herself '_But I'm at level 12 now! Just gotta remember to stock up on rapiers tomorrow!'_

All of a sudden a man's voice behind her says "It's pretty tasty, isn't it?"

In fright she flings her cup full of water at him, looking up just in time to see Ranma, than before her very eyes….

HE'S NOT A BOY ANY MORE?

A girl, with red hair appears in his place, a flash of anger flashing in her eyes before dulling in surprise.

"What?" Asuna gasps.

"Erm, may I sit down?" Whoever this strange lady is asks.

"Yeah sure…" Asuna says trying not to stare, as he sits down she quickly scoots away from him/her/it!

"Sorry, I a, would have told you later maybe, but you got me by surprise… It's kind of a long story…." Ranma says staring hard at his chunk of bread.

"It happened, a long time ago, I was training in martial arts, back in the real world, with my father, and he kicked me into the cursed springs at Jusenkyo… I get turned into a girl when I get in splashed with cold water now…. Hot water turns me back…" Ranma continues.

Asuna sits in silence, thinking '_Just sit and be quiet, the strange boy/girl will get bored and leave, oh how did you get yourself into this Asuna! Just don't make it angry!'_

"Well, anyway…" Ranma continues "The bread… it's good isn't it? I've been eating at least one daily, ever since arriving in this town. I do change it up a little though…"

"Change it up?" Asuna replies breaking her silence

Ranma takes a container of something out of his items and says "Try putting some on the bread."

Tapping the Asuna's fingertips begin to glow, wiping the glowing light across the bread, a creamy butter like substance appears on the bread.

"Cream?" She half asks herself, than looks at Ranma, and then back at the bread… and deciding to take a big bite.

'_It's really good!_' She thinks to herself than wolfs down the rest in just three bites and sighs.

"It's the reward for a quest called 'The Heifer Strikes Back', one village behind us…" If you want to do it, I'll show you the trick."

Shaking her head no, Asuna replies "I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

"Then, why did you?" Ranma asks.

"So I can still be me. I'd rather stay myself until the very end than sit and rot away… at an in, back in the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game… To this world, no matter what." She says, more to herself than to Ranma.

"I wouldn't want a party member dying on me…So at the least, don't die tomorrow." Ranma glumly responds.

He and Asuna sit on the step for the next half hour or so in silence… both wondering what tomorrows events will unfold.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Asuna be able to get around Ranma's strange curse? As for the boss monster, how can they remain alive against such a powerful monster, the likes of which Asuna has never seen before! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	6. The First boss

**Previously Chapter 3, This will be updated shortly to coincide better with the previous three chapters (Chapters two through four). Which are completely new as of 6-21-2013.**

* * *

December 3, 2022

Finding herself once again awaking without her family, Asuna clenches her fists in anger.

'_Today, I will help bring down the floor boss and progress us to Floor 2, even if it means dying, this place will not control me'_ Asuna thinks, as she sets out into the Forest Field.

* * *

Meeting up with the group of warriors, she spots Ranma by himself half asleep.

"Hey Ranma!" She says, daintily sitting down a tree away, facing him, she continues in a whisper "Hey, you're a boy again? Where did you find the hot water?"

"Umph, you do not want to know what I had to do for that." Ranma says with mock anger on his face. "That bread we eat, let's just say it's a messier process to create than I thought."

"Eh whatever, don't you complain about hard, nothing is hard it's just a figment of your imagination…. Or have you forgotten?" Asuna huffs.

"No, let's go over it again." He starts up. "We leftovers are supposed to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold sentinels."

"I know." Asuna says irked, '_he seems to think I didn't understand the process'_.

"Anyways," Ranma continues, "I'll use a sword skill to knock their pole axes up. The second I do, switch in."

"switch?" Asuna falters, '_what's with changing things up from last night?' _she thinks.

"Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" A surprised look appears on Ranma's face as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Yes." Asuna answers, _'Honestly… is he just playing stupid? Oh why do I care?!'_

A look of defeat appears on his face, and his head hangs low. "I didn't really want the boss money anyways" he mutters to himself.

"Hey I'm right here stupid!" Asuna says shaking her fist.

* * *

"Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win this!" Diabel says leading the charge into the boss room. "LETS GO!"

Rushing in everyone halts as they look upon Illfang the Kobold Lord, as he sits upon his thrown… leaping up for the attack, many of the warriors can barely refrain from fleeing in terror

At over six and a half feet tall, he towers over even the tallest of the group, his muscle bound body making Egil look like a stick figure, and his red eyes brought about a glance that was almost paralyzing.

Above his head, his name appeared **IllFang the Kobold Lord.** Underneath his health bars appeared, four of them in total, then three of his minions flashed into existence.

"COMMENCE ATTACK!" Commands Diabel!

Around Diabel the warriors charge, Kibaou in the lead, makes contact with a sentinel, swiping barely stopping its pole axe, which had begun to glow purple as it charged up its special attack, in standstill the other warriors attacked, helping him out, as well as preoccupying the other two sentinels and the boss, who were trying to encircle the group.

"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Cries out Diabel, "Here it comes! SQUAD B BLOCK!"

A group of six warriors, with Kibaou and Egil within their ranks, rushed in blocking the boss's attacks and dishing out their own upon the gigantic monstrosity before them.

Standing in the background, Diabel continued dishing out orders "Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch!"

"NOW"

"Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from the side!"

"Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!"

"Roger" grunts Ranma, rushing forward taking on a sentential. "Switch" he yells as he knocks it aside like a ragdoll.

Asuna rushes forward, her maroon cloak covering her head, and flowing out behind her like a cape. "NUMBER THREE!" She yells! Hitting the sentinel with her blade so fast it looked like she was holding an emerald crystal instead of a rapier.

The sentinel bursts into light and disintegrates, "good job" Ranma says.

Ranma murmurs, thinking out loud. "She's incredible! She's so fast, I can't even follow her blade!"

Just then another sentinel jumps out at Ranma, not even bothering to evade he slashes it twice in midair with his sword, and with that, another sentinel falls to his blade. He rushes on to his next target… The Kobold Lord… He has just one fourth of his last health bar, as the warriors continue to hack at him he looks into Ranma's eyes and growls, throwing away his axe, and buckler, Kobold takes out his final weapons…

"Stand back, I'll go!" screams Diabel from out of nowhere!

"We were supposed to surround it with the entire group." Ranma mutters out loud as Diabel rushes forward. "That Isn't a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi! It's not the same as the beta test!" he watches Diabel in vain as he screams out "NO! JUMP BACK AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

But it is too late, Diabel had his special ready but so did the Kobold Lord, dashing around the ceiling disorientating Diabel, Kobold attacked, smashing Diabel with his No-Dachi. It was like Diabel's shield was paper, as it sliced through it and his body, sending him flying

Kobold set upon Kibaou next, roaring in his face as Ranma rushed to Diabel's side, trying in vain to heal him with a healing potion, with his last breaths Diabel said "You were a beta tester, weren't you? You know what I was doing"

"You were after the last attack bonus rare item" Ranma says, "You were a beta tester too?"

Diabel nods, "Please…Defeat…Defeat the boss… for everyone…" as he fades, than explodes into light, dead.

Asuna steps up beside him and says "I'll go too." Knowing what Ranma was thinking

"Thanks." He replies, a grim look of determination on his face.

Together they rush at the Illfang the Kobold Lord, "We'll do it just like the sentinels!" he cries.

"Got it." Asuna replies emotionlessly, '_I've seen enough people die'_ she thinks to herself

Kobold charges up a new special attack, and readies himself against their charge, but it's too late, Ranma's anger fueled special attack swipes away his sword leaving Kobold defenseless for a few seconds, just long enough "SWITCH!" He yells at Asuna

Asuna dashes in, with her special ready, but Kobold had stabilized, she dodged just in time as Ranma cries out "Asuna!", her cloak torn to ribbons, her hair flew out behind her and a grim expression overcame her as she set out for revenge. Driving her readied sword into Kobolds stomach, sending him flying backwards from the power behind the attack.

"He's coming back" Ranma says getting back onto his feet after his hard landing, caused by temporarily knocking Kobold off-guard. Rushing forward he blocks another strike, while regaining his balance Asuna again strikes him with a blinding flash of her blade.

Ranma under full control of his body rushes in as Asuna gets herself ready for her next attack, blocking three quick swipes by Kobold, he finally lands a devastating hit on the beast, but at a great cost.

Kobold lands a heavy slash across Ranma's body, dropping his health from full to just over a quarter, as Asuna rushes over to check on him.

Kobold wastes no time however, as Asuna is crouched over Ranma he leaps into the air coming down with his sword readied, Asuna puts up her sword in attempt to block it, and closes her eyes waiting for the end…

But it doesn't come, at the last second Egil comes in swinging his Two-handed battle axe, causing Kobold to stager backwards. "We'll hold him off till you recover!" he shouts back at Asuna and Ranma, as the group of warriors rush in to help.

As Ranma gets to his feet he yells "Watch out!" as Kobold sends the group of warriors flying in a single blow, then sets upon Egil, leaping and just about to crush him under the weight of his sword, Ranma arrives screaming "I'll get you first!" landing a quick series of blows onto Kobold, sending him off course and into the floor.

"Asuna! One last hit! We'll do it together!" Ranma says rushing forward.

"Roger!" Asuna charges forward too, together hacking and slashing into Kobold taking his health to the breaking point, Ranma rakes one long slash from the beasts waist to neck with a final devastating hit and Illfang the Kobold Lord, is no more.

In his place a large floating banner, it reads **"Congratulation!"**

All around there is cheering and jubilation as Ranma recovers his breath, and a reward notice appears before him. Telling him that he has won the last attacking bonus, the **Coat of Midnight**.

"Good work," says Asuna coming up behind him, Egil in tow. "That was splendid swordsmanship."

"Congratulations," Egil adds in. "this victory belongs to you."

"No…" Ranma sighs in disgust, as all around him people begine to clap for him.

"Why!" Kibaou shrieks at Ranma, "Why did you let Diabel die?"

In the back someone questions. "Let him die?"

"Of course!" Kibaou rants. "You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!" muttering began accusatorially towards Ranma, who sat calmly. "He must be a beta tester!" someone shouts out. "that's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns!

"He knew, but he didn't tell us! Other beta testers are here, too, right? COME OUT!" everyone looks around but no one comes forward, '_it's as if he knows there will be_ trouble' thinks Asuna, as Ranma gathers himself up and begins to laugh, a crazy laugh…

"A beta tester?" Ranma chuckles. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

"W-What?" Kibaou mutters, caught off guard.

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners," Continues Ranma. "Who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are, but I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test.

"The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more." Nods Ranma, grinning wildy, a wild look in his eye. "Way more than any information broker."

"W-What?" Kibaou mutters again. "That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating! A cheater!"

"Yeah, a cheater" mutters various warriors spread throught the group. "A beta tester and a cheater! A beater!"

"A beater…" Ranma tries out the word. "I like it. That's right, I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers." He says equipping the "Coat of Midnight," And begins to walk away.

Asuna chases after him, "Wait." she says. "You called my name when we were fighting."

"Sorry for using just your first name" Ranma says without turning around. "Or did I mess up the pronunciation?"

"where did you learn it?" She asks.

Turning around he points over her head, "You can see another HP gauge below yours, around here, right? Isn't something written next to it?"

"Ranma… Ranma, oh your name! I just remembered from earlier, I hadn't even noticed it was written there! Oh, it's been there all this time!" she says in embarrassment.

"You'll be really strong." Ramna interrupts. "So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player."

"Than what about you?" questions Asuna

Without responding Ranma disbands the party as he walks away, walking through to the next level without so much as a goodbye… leaving Asuna to ponder if she has done something wrong…

* * *

What will happen next? Will Asuna meet Ranma ever again? Will she ever be able to handle the next challenges on the floors to come, or will she come to her end without her new guardian? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
